User blog:Soul eater111/Dreadnaught (Kreate-Kombatant-Kontest)
Biography During the time of making creatures, Shang-Tsung started using souls, flesh, and blood from the flesh pits to creature new creatures, to aid in Mortal Kombat. One of Shang-Tsung's successful creations was Mileena, the half Tarkatan and half edeian, Kitana's clone. Meat was also created in the flesh pits, but wasn't completed. Shang-Tsung had plans for another creation, a creature of pure evil, that thirsted for human flesh, blood, and souls. He then started creating the creature known as ''Dreadnaught. Dreadnaght after years of experimentations Shang-Tsung was successful in creating Dreadnaught, an zombie who's soul purpose was to absorb other creatures making himself stronger. Dreadnaught momments later on, absorbed most of the flesh and blood within the pits making himself even more powerful. Shang-Tsung was most impressed by this feat. With this victory was at-hand. Shang-Tsung first though had to test his skills in combat. Dreadnaught was thrown in the abyss where all the toughest, wicked, cruel, gruesome creatures live. Constant fights, blood-shed, screams of pain, agony, could be heard in every direction. This would be Dreadnaught's ultimate test, all he has to do is survive and bring the head of Dremora, a very powerful demon that resides in the abyss and controls most of the demons that live there. Dreadnaught will not fail his creator. Dreadnaught smiled, and started his task. He killed devoured, slaughter, absorbed many creatures, while laughing insanely. Dreadnaught loved the smell of flesh blood in the air, the screams of agony, anguish, the cries of pain, and the smell of death. It brought him much joy. He soon covered the abyss with left over flesh and blood everywhere. He then saw the castle more then likely where the demon lord resided in. Demons were surrounding the entire castle, they were waiting for Dreadnaught to appear. They charged in head-on, Dreadnaught smiled again. 'Yes! Yes! Hurry! Come at us! Hurry and meet death! Dreadnaught lets out a loud scream of joy, he then gets on his knees as the eyes of the right shoulder started glowing red as the color of blood as hands started bursting from his back and reached out grabbing some of the demons and dragging them into Dreadnaught making him more powerful each flesh he absorbed. Dreadnaught then jumps up and landing into the middle of the demon army (while more of the undead hands kept on grabbing demons left and right)swinging his blade wildly, killing demons left and right. While the demons who were lucky enough to avoid his blade, were able to to stab Dreadnaught in the chest with their blades, claws, and spears. But this didn't weaken him one bit. As Dreadnaught's blood begin to spill, the wounds started creating shadow like creatures that would come fourth eating and devouring the creatures. The demons knowing they cannot win try escaping but no-one cannot escape death. Soon later no-demon was left standing, only Dreadnaught and his shadow like creatures were left standing. Dreadnaught then continues his task and walks inside the castle and into the throne room. As he enter the throne room, Dremora the demon lord was sitting on his throne as he was waiting for Dreadnaught to come. Dreadnaught stopped in the middle of the throne room. Here at last i see....You are the one responsible for killing my entire demon army. For that i am going to destroy you and rip you limb from limb and feed on your flesh. Hahahaahahahahha that sounds fun, shall we begin then? Dremora smirked and slowly risen from his throne. As you wish. Dremora held out his hand, and fired many fireballs at Dreadnaught, Dreadnaught didn't move or nothing, he stood there and took every single blast of fire without flinching, Dreadnaught's right arm fell to the floor along with pieces of his flesh. Dremora kept firing fireballs at Dreadnaught, but Dreadnaught only stood there, letting his own limbs fall to the ground. Dreadnaught smiled and laughed and laughed, enjoying every-bit of this. Dremora stopped firing. Our turn yet? Dremora, not taking any chances turned his claws on fire and charged at Dreadnaught, Dremora sliced Dreadnaught's head off, and shredded the remains into little pieces. Dreadnaught's head landed on the ground staring at Dremora. Dreadnaught's head then being to form into darkness, and then the whole ground was covered in pitch-black darkness. Dremora stunned in fear didn't know what else to do, as he saw the demons that served Dremora will coming out of the pitch-black ground. Dreadnaught emerge from the abyss carrying the head of the demon lord, Shang-Tsung awaitied for Dreadnaught and was deeply impressed. The head of the demon lord, with this Shao-Kahn would be pleased to hear of one of his arch-rivals is now dead. You have served me well. I have one final task for you. I want you to enter Mortal Kombat and act as the semi-final contested, and kill all that oppose our lord. If you do this and win, Shao-Kahn will greatly reward you. Hmmm we could care less about Shao-Kahn nor you but however we will do as you say and kill everything that stands in our way. I am only doing this to test our own abilities, the demon lord's death means little to us he was a weakling. I created you, i can destroy you easily so watch your tongue Dreadnaught. Hahahahaaha we would like to see you try Shang-Tsung, but if you do fail you will join us, the ranks of the undead. .... Thought so. Special Moves #''Living Nightmare: Necrotic Burst- He will grab the opponent, pick them up off the ground, then slam the opponent hard to the ground, creating a pitch-black wave on impact.'' #''Living Nightmare: Darkness Rush— he will send a bunch of undead shadow like creatures from within his body, these creatures will charge head out, biting, clawing, the opponent.'' #''Living Nightmare: Reaper's Reach (Air) (Ground) - He will extend his right arm to the opponent and grab a hold of the opponent and bring the opponent right infront of Dreadnaught, he can also use this move while in the air, pulling the creature up in the air.'' X-Ray Move #''Insane Rush'' — Dreadnaught will dash forward at high-speed towards the opponent holding his right arm back, then once in front of the opponent, Dreadnaught will grab a hold of the opponents face, and slam it down hard to the ground (showing the opponents skull cracking), then starts laughing like crazy and while holding the opponents head, started banging the opponents head on the ground x5 (each time he slams the opponents head on the ground more of the opponent's skull breaks.) Fatality #''Quicking Darkness'' Dreadnaught will smile insanely, the eyes on the right of his shoulders will start glowing red, then the right side of starts fading away into shadows, then the shadows start forming into multiple creatures out of shadows with thirteen eyes each glowing red. These creatures will then run forward and eat the entire left side of the opponent, the opponent falls to the ground, bleeding to death, screaming in pain, the creatures then fall back into Dreadnaught, he will then walk up slowly towards the opponent. Dreadnaught starts laughing crazy, he then kneels down, places his hands on the opponent's leftover face, and these shadow like hands come from Dreadnaught's chest dragging the opponent within Dreadnaught killing the opponent and making him part of Dreadnaught. 2. Hands From The Grave - Dreadnaught will smile once more insanely, the eyes on his right shoulder will begin to glow light purple as Dreadnaught's shadow will extend forward underneath the opponent, then undead hands will come fourth from the shadows and grab ahold of the opponent and start tearing the opponent limb from limb. Then the hands will go back into the shadows carrying the pieces of the opponent. Descrption Besides, being about 5ft tall, he has dark purple skin, wearing half plated armor that only guarded his left side and up to his rib-cage while his right side was vulnerable. The armor he is wearing has bones, spikes hanging out, the right shoulder pad is two bone hands clutch together around his shoulder .He has 6 eyes on the right of the shoulder that glow red, (they blink and move around to), he has long black finger nails, he also wears an helmet (the helmet is kinda mixed in with Dreadnaught's skin so its a fusion of boh) that blocks the left side of his face, while on the right side of his face its all decayed looking, with purple glowing eyes. He is also wearing metal grieves (foot-wear). His armor is the color of black. Category:Blog posts